


Hermosa oscuridad

by Giselle_VeraCruz



Category: Merlin (TV), Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Anna Valerious lives, Blood Magic, Después del final de Merlin, Dracula Influence/References, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Alive, Family Secrets, Hurt/Comfort, Magia de sangre, Minor Anna Valerious/Gabriel Van Helsing, Morgana necesita un abrazo, Morgana vive, POV Morgana (Merlin), POV Original Character, Valerious The Elder (Van Helsing), Velkan Valerious lives, Velkan vive, amistad, magic elemental
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giselle_VeraCruz/pseuds/Giselle_VeraCruz
Relationships: Anna Valerious & Velkan Valerious, Dracula (Van Helsing) & Anna Valerious, Dracula (Van Helsing) & Gabriel Van Helsing, Morgana (Merlin) & Original Male Character(s), Morgana (Merlin) & Original Male Character(s) & Velkan Valerious, Morgana (Merlin) & Velkan Valerious





	1. Inicio

Velkan se arrastraba, como podía, a una roca cercana. Le dolía todo. Las descargas eléctricas que infringido los dwergies a diario y el atroz ataque de los rayos eléctricos contra su cuerpo. Pero la guinda del pastel se le había dado Van Helsing, con la bala de plata que le había disparado. Lo había atravesado y si bien esa bala lo había salvado de la maldición del hombre lobo también le aseguraría la muerte.

Irónica forma de morir.

Con frecuencia había pensado en su muerte, porque si eras un niño criado para pelear contra cazar monstruos sacados de del Infierno ya podías prever los resultados.

—¡Velkan! -

La voz de Anna, quien al parecer estaba viva y sin daños, a excepción de un par de rasguños., Por lo que él percibía.

—Vas a estar bien —le aseguraba Anna, y tomó sus manos entre las suyas, para llevarse la mano izquierda del joven de veintiséis años a la mejilla. La mejilla de Anna era suave y Velkan se disfrutó de esos últimos momentos. Por lo menos, no moriría solo.

—Vas a estar… vas a estar bien. Eres fuerte, te vas a salvar —Anna rasgó su blusa para detener la hemorragia.

—Quédate conmigo Velkan… No… ¡No cierres los ojos, mantente despierto! —Dijo Anna, cuando él hubo cerrado los parpados.

—Anna, perdóname -

—Nos volveremos a ver ella. Y esas palabras le supieron a promesa, a ambos.

Los orbes se le acercaron más y más. La Oscuridad y la Luz le suplicaron que no regresará, que allí no había más que dolor y sufrimiento, gente mala y finales tristes. Le afirmaron que su sufrimiento había acabado y que solo le quedaba olvidar y ser feliz para siempre. Ser nadie y no sentir dolor ni pena, ni remordimiento alguno.

La luz lo cegó y la oscuridad lo atrapó. Y él estaba allí, en el medio del olvido y… ¿quién era él? ¿Qué era ese lugar? ¿Qué hacía allí? Pero, ¿quién era él? ¿Cómo llegó allí?

<Siempre he estado aquí. Y yo no soy nadie, yo no soy nada —se dijo. Las palabras eran antinaturales, pero monótonas y cómodas.

¿Por qué sintió que no estaba solo y que algo lo miraba desde atrás? ¿Incluso existía un atrás aquí? Se volvía y dos ojos dorados penetraron la oscuridad y trajeron luz. Eran unos ojos muy hermosos, deslumbrantes, como los pendientes de oro que le había comprado a Anna para su último cumpleaños.

Hermana. Familia. <Soy alguien, tengo una familia, tengo una hermana>

Los ojos se le acercaron, más y más. Dio pasos hacía esos ojos, tan brillantes mientras pensaba y recordaba <Alguien me disparó y por eso estoy aquí.>

Estaba a un paso, a unos centímetros y antes de tocar los ojos recordó <Soy Velkan Valerius, tengo una hermana llamada Anna y Van Helsing me mató>.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enfocó su vista… verde… más verde. El roció y la humedad del pasto le golpearon la nariz. Un ladrido lo hizo ponerse de pie por el susto. Ya que no llevaba camisa, las fuertes corrientes de aire frío le azotaron la espalda. El príncipe de los gitanos evaluó a aquel perro. Era pequeño, de patas largas, de orejas alzadas y de pelaje castaño cobrizo. Pero lo más extraño eran sus colmillos, que desentonan con su pobre aspecto. Grandes y afilados.

\- ¡Chico! ¡No! - dijo un joven, casi salido de la nada, acaso más joven que su hermana, Anna, parado ahora enfrente de él. Tenía un anguloso, de rasgos delicados, el pelo cobrizo y una manta debajo del brazo.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Entiendes mi alemán?

Velkan todavía estaba mareado, pero asintió. ¿Dónde estaba? Tropezó en un intento por ponerse de pie. Casi cayó al suelo, de no ser porque el joven lo tomó por los antebrazos y lo sostuvo contra sí.

—Mi nombre es Ben. Este es Chico… - se presentaba, mientras le anudaba la manta alrededor de su cuerpo, sin dejar de mirarlo.

\- ¿Puedes hablar? ¿Estás herido? Dime, por favor. —Le preguntó y lo ayudó a sentarse.

-Si.

—Quizás el golpe te ha afectado. Yo y una… conocida… te encontramos en esa roca… - descrito y señalo con el dedo índice dicha roca, manchada con sangre.

—Estabas sangrando… ¿Tienes algún familiar con quien puede contactar?

Y entonces todo regresó a él, como un disparo. El Conde, Igor, Anna, ese tal Van Helsing, el jodido disparo.

\- ¡Anna! - gritó.

—Ya ... ya ... ¿Quién es Anna? ¿Recuerdas su apellido?

—Anna Valerius es mi hermana. Soy Velkan… -

—Ven, Velkan. ¿Lo pronuncié bien, ¿no? De no ser así, lo siento. No soy de aquí, de Europa, quiero decir. Chico, él no es malo… Dios, como le explicado esto a la posadera. - masculló entre dientes.

El perro le ladró a Velkan con mayor fuerza.

—Chico es muy protector conmigo. - afirmó Ben y tomó la mano de Velkan entre las suyas con firmeza hasta que lo levantó. Luego, tomó el brazo izquierdo y lo coloco sobre su cuello.

—Ven, vamos… No soy doctor, pero que hayas sangrado no es nada bueno. ¿Te dan miedo los doctores? A mí sí… - parloteaba, mientras lo ayudaba a caminar.

Velkan miró para arriba y se le helaron las venas. Arriba había luna llena.

Con fuerza, se soltó de Ben. Este cayó al piso y Chico aprovechó el momento para ladrarle más fuerte, está vez, interponiéndose entre él y su dueño, mostrando los dientes.

\- ¡No es que todos los doctores sean malos! - se quejó Ben. Se paró, pero Velkan le gritó.

\- ¡Aléjate!

\- ¿What? Oye no te entiendo, pero hablas rumano… - dijo, aun hablando en alemán.

\- Lo lamento - dijo Ben, en rumano.

\- Mi nombre es Benjamín y…

\- ¡No, no entiendes! ¡Soy un hombre lobo y te lastimaré! ¡Vete ahora! - le gritó y corrió hacía el bosque.

Ben lo perseguía, con pedidos y explicaciones en varios idiomas que no entendió. El ladrido de Chico le golpeaba en los oídos.

«Un momento —pensó. ¿No se había transformado cada vez que la luna brillaba sin nubes que la taparán? No solo eso, ya no sintió aquel horrible hormigueo en el cuerpo. Se tocó la cara, las manos, los pies heridos. Nada. Nada de nada y cayó en la cuenta de que había huido hasta un camino, en donde la luna llena alumbrada el piso de piedras.

Solo estaban él y un camino y un carruaje.

Una mano fría se posó sobre su hombro y la voz agitada de Ben le llegó,

\- Corres rápido. No te gustan los doctores y eso lo entiendo, pero ¿intentaste asustarme diciendo que eras un hombre lobo? -

El joven se río.

\- Toma, debes tener frío. - le volvió a ofrecer la manta y esta vez Velkan la aceptó con una suave gracia.

\- Estoy hospedado aquí, en Budapest. Pero soy de Inglaterra. Perdóname si te he asustado, pero es que aquí en Europa hablan tantos idiomas… - informó Ben.

Velkan quería decirle la verdad: que él era un hombre lobo, pero, por alguna razón, ya no. Todo lo que salió de su boca fue:

\- Anna— dijo.

\- Debo regresar con mi hermana—

Velkan observo al chico, mientras este se quitaba el abrigo negro.

—Póntelo. ¿Tú hablas húngaro?

Velkan aceptó el abrigo.

—Sí, habló. Gracias.

—Soy Benjamín Barker.

—Velkan Valerius.

—Esa chica… - Velkan la señalo.

\- ¿La conoces? - le preguntó a Ben.

-No. Estaba paseando por el Danubio y encontré un cuerpo en las orillas… el de ella. Todavía tenía pulso, así que le practique respiración boca a boca. Pero debí la, porque ella salió corriendo y cuando intenté hablarle, ella corrió hasta aquí. La seguí y luego te encontramos. Ella… ¿no me tomaras por loco si te lo digo?

Velkan negó con la cabeza. Después de ver a dwergies, hombres lobo, vampiros y un cadáver reanimado ya nada le parecía una locura.

—Tenías una herida en el pecho. Ya no tenías pulso ni respiración. Pero ella se te acercó y tú te despertaste. Sería tan normal si sus ojos no hubieran cambiado de color. Eso sí era una locura. ¿Quieres acompañarme a buscarla? No creo que sea de caballeros dejarla sola en estos sitios, hay tantos maleantes y rufianes….

Velkan se abstuvo de comentar que él bien podría ser un asesino o un ladrón que iba a asaltarlo. Ese joven era muy inocente…

Ben tomó un Chico en los brazos.

—Puedes quedarte en el carruaje. Tu pierna está lastimada y esos moretones tienen mala pinta.

Velkan negó con la cabeza, necesitaba quedarse consciente, ya que el cansancio volvió. Se tocó el estómago, no había probado bocado en meses.

\- ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? -

\- Sí, llegue tarde a la fiesta de Santa Eva en Budapest. Era una pena, porque dijeron algo de un carnaval… con lo que me gustan los carnavales, pero sé que Chico y yo todavía podremos ir a esos museos y…

\- Espera, ¿vas a Budapest?

\- Sí, iba en camino, pero como te dije, encontré a esa joven desmayada y… - seguía relatando a Ben, mientras se internaban más y más en el bosque.

Pronto dieron con el caldero del bosque, como Ben insistió en llamar al lugar. Velkan evaluó a la joven. Tenía la piel cetrina y los pómulos muy marcados, las mejillas hundidas, como si no hubiera comido en meses. El cabello encrespado y negro enmarcaba un rostro. Observó que llevaba botas de montar, con las suelas manchadas de lodo.

\- O se ha caído del caballo o… - se giró para ver a Ben, quien seguía estudiando a la joven.

\- Tiene buen gusto para los collares, es todo lo que tengo que decir… -

Velkan no supo a lo que se refería hasta que vio que, en el cuello, donde comenzaba el escote del vestido, había un dije de plata. Brillaba a la luz de la luna y tenía la forma de tres círculos formando una especia de tríade.

\- ¡Chico, no! - gritó Ben, pero ya era tarde.

El perro se había puesto a lamer la mejilla de la chica, quien despertó, se sacó al perro de encima y gritó.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unos labios fríos y firmes la asaltaban y unas manos duras comprimían su pecho. Morgana abrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta para escupir el agua que su cuerpo había tragado. Lo último que recordaba era a Excalibur, la que cantaba en las batallas, atravesándola. Las lágrimas que su odiado y antiguo mejor amigo Emrys, Merlín había derramado. No había nada después.

Unas palmadas que le daban en la espalda provocaron que se volviera. Era un joven, un extraño, acaso de su misma edad, vestido con ropas extrañas y con un perro al lado.

—Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? —Le preguntó él joven.

Morgana trató de incorporarse, pero él hombre la ayudó y ella lanzó una bola de fuego… que dio en el blanco. Pero ni la ropa ni el joven mostraban signos de daño alguno. Como si ella le hubiera lanzado palabras en lugar de un fuego abrazador.

¿Qué era ese hombre? Se deshizo de su agarre, que era lo más parecido a una ayuda que ella había tenido y se echó a correr.

—¡Señorita, yo lo sentir! —La voz del joven estaba detrás de ella. Los ladridos del perro le taladraban en los oídos, pero pudo reconocer su entorno. Estaban en un camino, así que ella huyó al bosque. Las ramas de los árboles le cortaban la cara, pero las suplicas del joven la hacían avanzar a correr más rápido. Dos o tres veces Morgana le había lanzado una bola de energía, solo para que esta diera en el blanco y que el hombre continuara persiguiéndola.

Llegaron a un claro y Morgana vio su salida, tendido en una roca estaba un cuerpo sin vida de un joven. Podría usarlo como distracción si este enemigo era ajeno a los ataques mágicos. Sus perseguidores le destino, pero no por mucho tiempo. Dijo las palabras que murmuró para revivir a Lancelot, pero está vez…

Fue arrastrada a la llamada de la Oscuridad. Alguien o algo la llamaba y Morgana tuvo gran cuidado de no oír las suplicas ni los gritos de los muertos… Era casi peor que el agujero de Sarrum. Casi, porque las palabras como "¡Es tan brillante!", "¡Yo la quiero!" y “Quédate, por favor —sonaban pedidos desesperados que a órdenes. Una voz la tocó y la obligó a volver al plano terrenal.

El joven había abierto los ojos, unos ojos fríos y verdes, pero los ojos de Morgana se ha cerrado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El perro lamía la cara de la joven, quien se despertó, retrocedió y al mirar a Velkan le ordenó

—¡Atácalo! ——Y Dijo a Ben.

-¿What?

—¿Hay algo que me estoy perdiendo? —Preguntó Ben.

—¿Por qué no lo atacas? Le siseo Morgana.

—En primer lugar, no eres nadie para darme ordenes…

—¿Nadie? ¡Yo te he revivido y…! ”La joven dejo sus palabras en el aire, colgadas por un hilo de frio y de horror.

—Oh, no ... oh, no -

Ben, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras que la chica le había dedicado, se hinco de rodillas ante ella, ofreciéndole mano en un gesto de paz.

—Perdóname por haberle asustado, pero la hallé a orillas del Danubio. No fue mi intención herirla o besarla, se lo aseguró… es una técnica para quitar al agua de los pulmones. Me disculpo por perseguirla, pero es que… —Ben bajo los ojos —Me asustó la posibilidad de usted sola en un bosque.

Y la joven hizo algo horrible. Algo que Velkan nunca hubiera pensado que era posible. Le lanzó un Ben una bola de energía verde.

—¡Lo sabía, eres un hada! Oferta Ben, con la sonrisa más grande del mundo.

—¿Cómo no te ha afectado? —La joven se paró, a duras penas, y miro la palma de su mano.

—¿Eres un hada? Tranquila, no te haré daño. Oh Dios, cuando mi abuela se enteré… sabía que existían las hadas… ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que existan los dragones? ¿Como te llamas? ¿Tienes ay? ¿Eres un hada del rio o del bosque? ¿Ayudas a la gente o solo al rio? Si es así, no te juzgo, porque ese río es impresionante, desemboca en tres países.

Velkan quería darle una patada a Ben por ser tan idiota. Sin embargo, Morgana cabeceó.

—No soy un hada… Soy… ¿En qué año estamos, señor? -

—Bueno… 1880, es el 13 de diciembre y me he perdido la celebración de Santa Eva, pero ¡eres un hada! -

-No. no… Estamos en el año 1352

—No… Estamos en el año 1880 — Dijo Velkan, disfrutando como la joven se ponía pálida y comenzó a respirar audiblemente.

—¡Velkan! —Siseó Ben y pudo sentir su ira dirigida a él.

-No. esto no puede ser… —decía la mujer.

Ella levantó la cabeza y gritó al cielo

—¿Es una trampa Merlín? -

—Condiciones al mago de la leyenda del Rey Arturo? —Preguntó Ben.

—Sí, y es muy real. Que hacer. Merlín… destruiré esta ilusión y… -

Velkan tenía suficiente. Se aproximo y se paró frente a ella.

—Mira… esto no es una ilusión y no me importa que seas. Hada, bruja o ella… Ben, tenemos que llegar a Budapest

—Velkan, diez respeto por…

—Te digo, Merlín… esto no durará mucho

—Ya te han dicho y si eres la bruja Morgana, entonces estás muerta…. Perdiste, los buenos ganaron, final del cuento…

—No… eso no es cierto y le lanzó una bola de fuego que casi dio le dio en el pecho, de no ser por que Velkan se agacho al último momento.

—Velkan, no la provoques… O no te llevare a Budapest -

Velkan gruño. Necesitaba a Ben para llegar a la maldita ciudad, Necesitaba a Ben.

—Morgana, mírame…respira —decía Ben y tomo por los antebrazos a la bruja, como lo había hecho con él.

—Tranquila, estoy seguro de que hay una … explicación para todo esto …

Morgana no podía respirar. Su cuerpo se había olvidado de hacerlo y se desplomó en los brazos del joven.

Ben la tomó en brazos al estilo nupcial y cercioró el pulso en su cuello.

—Sufrió un ataque —dijo y comenzó a marchar hacía el camino.

—¿Vas a llevártela? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—No, voy a buscarle un médico para que le traté estás heridas… —se giró para que Velkan pudiera ver los rasguños y los cortes.

—Se las hizo cuando huía de mí. No puedo dejarla sola, Velkan. Ella ira con nosotros—

—¿Y yo?”

—Nosotros te incluye. Solo sé cortes con ella. Está asustada y las personas asustadas generalmente lo están por un motivo —sentenció.

—Bien… —masculló.

El perro aulló a la luna mientras Velkan los seguía.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, a Velkan no se lo conoce mucho en la película de Van Helsing, pero   
> me divertí dando hobbies, historias a los hermanos Valerious.Ben es un OC mío, y tengo miedo de que salga medio Gary Stu, así que por favor dígame si les parece que es un Gary Stu.

Capitulo 2 : 

Velkan se despertó en una gran cama, con dosel rojo. Alguien le había puesto una camisa roja y suelta, y a los pies de la cama encontró un par de pantalones grises.

Antes de que terminará de vestirse la puerta se abrió. Era Ben, sosteniendo una bandeja de plata, muy bien cargada de huevos revueltos, jugo de naranja (podía olerlo, a pesar de que los separaban dos metros) y pan recién hecho.

—Buenos días o eso espero que sean buenos. —dijo, cerrando la puerta con un empujón de sus caderas.

— Dormiste por ocho horas. He llamado a un médico para que los revisará, porque tú sabes…Morgana también está aquí, pero en otro piso…El doctor Víctor llegará en breve…—

—¿Dónde estoy? — lo cortó el joven.

—En Budapest, en el centro de la ciudad, para ser más precisos…—

Velkan registro esas ultimas palabras

—¿Dónde está el palacio de Budapest? —preguntó, casi saltando de la cama

—Oh, hay muchos palacios aquí, sé más especifico

—Uno donde se haya celebrado el festival de Santa Eva—dijo Velkan, recordando los planes de Drácula para el baile.

—No te lo diré—respondió Ben, tajante, al tiempo que colocaba la bandeja en una mesita de luz, al lado de la cama.

—Hasta que aceptes que el doctor te revisé. Dijiste que eras de Transilvania, ¿podrías contarme algunas de sus leyendas? Estudió Literatura y quiero hacer un trabajo acerca de…

No era una oferta ni una orden: era una orden disfrazada por medio de esos ojos brillantes.

Velkan masculló un sí, por lo bajo. Tomó el jugo que ahora les sabía a cenizas y le contó todo: desde Valerious el Más Viejo hasta él.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Las manos frías y ásperas del doctor Klaus se pasaban por su torso y por su cintura estrecha, apretando aquí y allá, donde la bala lo había atravesado. Solo que no había cicatrices nuevas, no había nada. No había indicios de que Van Helsing le hubiera disparado.

—El señor Barker me ha informado que usted había recibido un tiro… según usted aquí—y le apretó un bíceps, el derecho.

—Pero a excepción de su colección de cicatrices, no encuentro nada. —sonando casi decepcionado.

—Voy a ver a mi otra paciente—informó el doctor, levantándose de la silla y recogiendo el maletín.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Había caminado diez manzanas, corriendo y ahora estaba al palacio de veraneo. Era un espectáculo horrible, los vitrales rotos y las ventanas tapadas con periódicos para evitar que entrara el frio invernal. Tocó la puerta. No hubo respuesta y golpeó con los nudillos tres, cuatro golpes más…

—Ya voy, ya voy…—

Un hombre, enjuto de rostro y de cuerpo, se dejó ver y dijo:

— Ya no alquilaremos más este lugar, sea usted un conde o un pordiosero…

— Esperé, por favor… ¿podría contarme por qué?

—No, no estoy aquí para alquilar el lugar… ¿Qué sucedió aquí? —

—¿En serio?¡Ja, otro que me cree loco! Mire, niño, usted—

—Por favor, yo le creeré—

El hombre soltó un suspiro y con él su tragedia

—Alquilamos a un tal Conde esta mansión para la fiesta de Santa Eva. Una jodida fiesta de disfraces que termino con un criminal internacional buscado, un fraile y una mocosa gitana. Me rompieron los vitrales… ¿Le he dicho que belleza eran? He tenido que usar el pago que ese… ¿Cándala? —

—Drácula—

—Pero, ¿Cuándo paso? —

—¿Cuándo? ¿Qué usted es sordo? Ha pasado ayer. Y nadie me cree que él tipo que destrozó esos vitrales es… ¿Cómo se llamaba ese ladrón en Francia? Ah, sí, Van Helsing. Sí, yo estaba allí, bueno, aquí… ¿usted ve qué vista tenía yo, ¿no? Venía a recoger el pago… y después ¡pum! Salió ese tipo con una joven muy bonita… y un fraile, no lo sé. Les recriminé que me pagaran y el asesino de mierda ese me dio un golpe en la cara. La chica ni siquiera se disculpó. En fin, cuando llamé a la policía, ya se habían ido…

— ¿Cómo era la chica? — preguntó Velkan. Si seguía viva entonces no era ni Verona ni Alera...

— Morena, pelo rizado y boca de marinero novato. Sí, así era.

— Es Anna…— murmuró Velkan.

— ¿Qué dice?

No le prestó más atención al tipo. Si Anna estaba viva y a salvo, debía estar en Valaquia, como él. Encontró con un hombre que decía:

—Si quiere alquilarlo para eventos el precio es…—

Velkan se dio la vuelta y corrió. Había solo un pensamiento en su mente: Anna estaba viva. Pero todo cayó en picada cuando la realización lo afectó: no tenía dinero ni recursos ni ropa ni un caballo para regresar a casa.

Sabía tres cosas. La primera, Van Helsing había estropeado el plan de Drácula, otra vez. La segunda, Anna estaba con él y la tercera, ella estaba de regreso a Transilvania. Con estos pensamientos en mente, Velkan tiro del llamador del hotel _La rosa y el silbido_ . Un criado de rostro cetrino lo recibió o tal vez solo se veía tan pálido por su uniforme celeste.

—¿Puedo hablar con el señor Barker? —le preguntó.

El hombre lo miro de arriba abajo, deteniéndose más de un segundo para estudiar la camisa roja que Ben le había prestado y que todavía no le había devuelto.

—Sí, seguro, señor Valerious —respondió, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

—El señor Barker está en la sala de estar, derecha—le informó.

Velkan recorrió el pasillo, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero sí era la primera vez que podía apreciar con más detenimiento el diseño del hostal. El pasillo estaba pintado de un verde muy claro, con flores pintadas en los tragaluces. Al salir del pasillo se encontró con dos salas y enfrente de él, dos escaleras que conducían a los pisos superiores. Estas estaban fabricadas a partir de leños, uno tras el otro. Había tres entradas, y él se dirigió a la entrada de la izquierda. La sala de estar, pintada de un color crema, relucía con pisos de madera sin alfombras, y el mobiliario estaba compuesto por cuatro sillones grandes, una chimenea y dos ventanas abiertas de par en par. Ben estaba sentado en el sillón del medio, con Chico en su regazo, descansado su nuca contra el sofá, mas levantó su cabeza y la mirada oscura tan pronto él entró.

—Bienvenido, señor Valerious . ¿Debo asumir que la búsqueda de su hermana ha sido? —preguntó.

—No está aquí. Ha vuelto para Transilvania—le informó Velkan. Se abstuvo de comentarle a Ben que, de no haberlo obligado a descansar, podría haber encontrado a Anna. Sacudió la cabeza, no debía tener esos pensamientos ahora que necesitaba la ayuda, otra vez de Benjamín Barker. Era la verdad, tan cruda como parecía: no tenía dinero, ni recursos, ni siquiera ropa.

—Has dicho que quieres estudiar las leyendas … ¿Quisieras entonces visitar Transilvania? —

Ben continuó acicalando al perro, peinándole el pelaje con sus largos dedos.

—Sí, yo quería, pero me han dicho que no allí no hay hostales …Y créeme, Chico es muy exigente con los hostales —explicó Ben.

—Te daré a ti y a tu perro alojamiento en mi casa—dijo Velkan.

—Su nombre es Seth, pero le gusta que le digan Chico—aclaró Ben, mirando a los ojos y frunciendo el ceño.

—Bueno, Seth, Chico… ¿Qué te parece? Una semana en Transilvania, cerca del castillo más embrujado del mundo—

—Pero yo quiero ir al castillo de Bram…—

—Eso es propaganda turística, Ben. Drácula jamás vivió en el castillo de Bram, fue prisionero allí, sí, pero solo por dos meses. —

—Pero… la revista de New York Times—

—¿Le vas a creer a una revista o a un descendiente directo del Conde Drácula? —le preguntó Velkan. Esas últimas palabras _descendiente de_ le picaban como la herida de una flecha.

—Un momento… ¿tú eres el descendiente directo del héroe de Valaquia? —

—Créeme, él no es ningún héroe—

—Pero… pero dijiste que si mataban a Drácula toda tu familia podría entrar al Cielo… Y si Drácula es de tu familia—

—Sí, será la reunión familiar más turbia de la historia del Cielo. —A Velkan aún le rascaba es parte del trato. Una cosa que tu tata tatarabuelo te torturará, otra cosa muy distinta era tener que aguantarlo en el Cielo. En su mente, se dibujar la imagen de Drácula vestido de blanco, con dos alitas y charlando con su padre Boris. Tuvo que reprimir una risa.

Ben dejó a Chico en el sillón, y le extendió la mano a Velkan.

—Tiene un trato, señor Valerious —

Y mientras Velkan le estrechaba la mano ya estaba pensado en cómo explicarle a Anna sobre la colcha de pulgas que Ben traería con él.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con qué salgamos esta noche? —le preguntó Velkan.

—Sí, solo tengo que volver a encargarle unas cosas a los criados. Pero a ver si entiendo, ¿hay un vampiro en tu familia? No sé tú, pero me hace recordar a _Carmilla_ …—

—¿A quién? —Velkan.

—Es una novela gótica que trata de una vampiresa que se enamora de una humana—

—Dios mío, y yo que pensaba que _Romeo y Julieta_ era un libro extraño y enfermo…—dijo Velkan.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morgana es difícil de escribir. Pero por otro lado, se despertó en plena época de la Revolución Industrial.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lo primero que volvió a ella fue el tacto, una superficie suave y mullida, unos ojos. Morgana se despertó en una cama mullida. A su lado, había una mujer madura, de ojos negros y labios apretados. No trató de atacarla, por lo que Morgan pudo reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido. Ni Merlín, ningún mago o bruja habría podido crear ese mundo tan realista con magia ilusoria. Ese tipo de magia estaba restringido a los altos sacerdotes egipcios, exterminados todos en una sola noche.

—Me alegra que haya despertado, señorita. Mi nombre es March y trabajo para el señor Barker. Le he cambiado su vestido por algo más… práctico— le informó la mujer.

Morgana le sostuvo la mirada y cayó en la cuenta de que su vestido negro y remendado se había ido por un sencillo vestido azul, de cuello alto.

—¿Me has cambiado tú? —

—Sí—

—¿Y qué has visto? —

—Que usted no ha comido en mucho tiempo… puro hueso y piel debajo de piel pálida…

Morgana sintió un nudo en el estómago y, reprimió una arcada, pero no pudo evitar vomitar.

_Morgana trató de matar a la hormiga con la mirada, pero no pudo._

_—Recuerda, Morgana— aconsejaba Morgause, quien en esos momentos sostenía un pájaro herido en un ala. El pobrecito piaba y Morgause lo acariciaba de tanto en tanto._

_—Una vida por otra vida—_

_Morgana observó al pajarito caído y mató más hormigas._

_Por diez hormigas, el pájaro se frotó contra la mejilla de Morgause y alzó vuelo._

_—Esto es maravilloso. ¿Hermana, es posible traer a …? —_

_Morgause le tapó la boca con su mano._

_—Eso es tabú. La magia tiene sus límites, Morgana, lo que está muerto, está muerto. Papá no puede volver…—_

_Los ojos azules de Morgause se volvieron vidriosos._

_—Intenté contactarlo, de la misma manera que tía Igraine, pero él cruzó antes que ella. Ahora está en paz… Traer a la gente de nuevo a la vida es imposible…—_

_—Pero si papá estuviera aquí…Dijiste que era un tabú, no que fuera imposible —dijo Morgana, sacándose la mano de Morgause de la boca, e incorporándose del pastizal._

_— No puedes traer a los muertos a la vida. Tienes que prometérmelo. Si traes a un muerto a la vida, la muerte te reclamará a los tres días, como lo hizo con el mago Orfeo._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morgana rememoró el hechizo ritual que utilizó con Lancelot. Él hombre estaba muerto desde hacía un año, pero ella lo trajo como un zombi, un cuerpo físico. Velkan, por otra parte, su cuerpo aún estaba cálido y su muerte era muy temprana. ¿Era eso lo que falló? Le dolían los tobillos y temblaba, pero a pesar de eso, pudo juntar fuerzas para mirar por la ventana.

Ben entró en la habitación, con un té en las manos.

—Hola, buenos días. He traído a un doctor para que te revise. No te tocará si no quieres, será muy un control muy superficial—

—Bien— aceptó Morgana.

Un hombre joven y alto se presentó como el doctor Frankenstein, y le hizo preguntas

— ¿Edad? —

— Veinticinco veranos—

—Veinticinco años— la corrigió.

— ¿Sabes cuándo pesas? — continuó, sacando una balanza.

Morgana, ayudada por Ben, se subió al extraño artefacto. El médico abrió los ojos como dos lunas por la sorpresa. El nudo en el estómago de Morgana se apretó. Necesitaba encontrar a Ahitusa y rápido.

—Bien, estás tan flaca que apenas puedes caminar. Eso ayuda, ¿Cuándo comiste por última vez? —

—No lo recuerdo— admitió. La magia la estaba manteniendo viva y no recordaba haber comido nada desde la traición de Mordred.

—Bien … en resumen, tienes un serio caso de desnutrición, estás pálida cual estudiante de primer año… y según me contó la señora, despertaste y vomitaste cual borracho. Tomare tu pulso y me iré —

Sacó otro artefacto todavía más raro y se lo enrollo en el brazo.

—Parece como si algo te estuviera quitando la vida, querida—se burló el doctor, antes de darle a Ben una lista.

—No puedes beber alcohol, tener sexo, embarazarte, no puedes hacer actividades extenuantes y definitivamente tienes que comer más— dictaminó el doctor.

Morgana se sonrojó. Ben también y acompaño al hombre hasta la salida, pero ella pudo escucharlos.

—Entre ella y el otro, no sé cuál es más terco… Otra cosa, si la chica sufrió un asalto sexual, eso explicaría los vómitos. No digo que ella esté embarazada, digo que su mente está traumatizada… En fin, mi búsqueda aquí se acabó. Gracias por el festival, Ben, fue una pérdida de tiempo… —

Ben cerró la puerta tras sí. Cerró los ojos y abrió la segunda puerta del cuarto. Morgana cayó en la cuenta de que era un cuarto de baño, pero de la bañera colgaba un extraño dispositivo.

—Bueno, ¿quieres darte un baño? Hice que lo preparan… mira… te muestro mi último adquisidor para este hotel: tuberías. Mírate enseñó cómo se hace…Como estamos en invierno, siempre sale agua caliente… Mira, giras la perilla y…—

—¿Puedes decirme dónde se encuentra Camelot ahora? —

—Aedes una leyenda de Gran Bretaña, ahora. Pero te traeré un mapa del continente, para que sepas dónde estamos y cómo ir allí… ¿Por qué quieres volver? ¿Y cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Crees que fue la magia?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgana se miró en el espejo del baño. Ben le había dicho que, si así lo desea, podía desayunar con él. Estaba desnuda, observando sus ojos caídos y su cuerpo al extremo de los huesos. ¿Dónde estaba la felicidad por haber matado a Arturo? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no sonreía? La verdad era que sin Mordred, si su Ahitusa, sin su de venganza nada tenía sentido. Le daba igual que Camelot ahora fuera una leyenda, pero le dolía.

Golpeó el espejo con todas sus fuerzas, y los fragmentos le cortaron la piel de los nudillos. Sollozó, acurrucada en el piso. No por el dolor, no porque sentía como su magia la abandonaba, sino porque había conseguido lo que buscó por siete años de su vida y ahora estaba más asustada y sola que nunca.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ben desayunaba cuando oyó el ruido que casi lo hizo volcar el vaso de leche en su camisa. Fue directo al baño, tiró la puerta abajo y halló a Morgana, tendida en el suelo, con un charco de sangre…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y llamó a gritos a la señora March.

La cubrió con su abrigo e hizo presión sobre la herida, que no era muy profunda, gracias a Dios. Entre él y la señora March lograron detener el sangrado, vendarle la mano, y ponerle a Morgana una bata.

— No está bien de la cabeza… pobre niña…— decía la mucama, acariciando el pelo negro y lacio de la chica.

Ben solo asintió con la cabeza, colocando a Morgana en la cama.

— Está muy desnutrida, pero … ¿Puedes prepararle algo de sopa de pollo? No creo que por su estómago entre algo más que eso.

— Sí, señor Barker. ¿Aún quiere ir a Transilvania?

— Sí, son mis vacaciones después de todo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morgana despertó, con un vestido azul muy simple y con March a su lado.

— Querida, pero debes cuidarte. Ven, te ayudaré a sentarte…Yo te vestí, luego de que el señor Barker y yo te encontráramos en el baño…Querida ¿trataste de suicidarte?

— No, fue solo un impulso…— aseguró. No iba a suicidarse. Ahitusa estaba viva y tenía que estar con ella.

— … ¿Desea sopa? — preguntó la mujer y señaló una bandeja en la pequeña mesita. La bandeja tenía un plato que parecía más agua marrón.

— Después de ver lo flaca que estás, vamos a empezar de a poco con la comida…— advirtió la mucama, mientras le pasaba una cuchara.

— ¿Puede ser sincera conmigo, March?

— Claro.

— ¿Por qué Benjamín quiere ayudarme tanto? ¿Qué razones tiene para ayudar a una descocida?

— Benjamín es curioso. Desde niño lo fue… tan curioso, sin miedo probar alimentos nuevos… Sin miedo a ayudar a las personas… aunque no todas las veces termina de la mejor manera. Come, por favor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgana miró los mapas que Ben le había proveído. Tenía que atravesar el mar para llegar a Ahitusa. La bandeja que Mach le había traído con té y galletas se había enfriado hacía rato. Trató de calentar la comida con magia, pero no hubo nada. Ni una chispa.

Bajó las escaleras para agradecerle a Ben por los mapas, pero no lo encontró en la biblioteca. Le preguntó a March, que estaba en la cocina, dónde estaba y ella le dijo que él y el señor Valerious estaban hablando en la sala.

Morgana bajó las escaleras con ayuda de March, pero las voces de ese hombre, Velkan y de Ben, la hicieron detenerse. De puntillas se acercó al marco de la puerta y pudo escuchar toda la historia familiar de Velkan Valerious .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_—No intentes revivirme, hermana. Incluso si encuentras el poder para hacerlo, no debes entrar a la Ciudad de los Muertos. Una vez que entrés, ellos no te dejarán en paz, irán tras de ti para arrastrarte con ellos. Prométeme que no me revivirás, hermana. Prométemelo, Morgana—_

Las palabras de Morgause en su camino a la isla de los perdidos, resonaron en su cabeza. Tres veces se lo prometió y tres veces más se lo hizo prometer su hermana mayor. Pero no se suponía que esto pasará, ella quería un zombi con Velkan, no una resurrección. Pero, de nuevo ¿qué había oído decir a Velkan mientras él le contaba algo sobre la maldición de su familia a Ben? Nueve generaciones en el Purgatorio. Esa sería la explicación, en el Purgatorio nadie podía entrar, ningún hechicero que ella supiera había logrado entrar y salir, desde el brujo griego Orfeo. Casi se río, sus problemas se habían triplicado y según las reglas de la Antigua Religión y las advertencias de Orfeo,

_Y tú le darás la vida,_

_Al muerto_

_Que_

_Y te ofrecerá su sangre_

_De voluntaria manera,_

_con total conocimiento_

_Para continuar con tu vida._

_Un alma por otra_

_O sangre por sangre._

_De lo contrario_

_Seis veces_

_La fuerza vital se irá de ti._

_Morirás a los seis días._

_El muerto, ahora vivo_

_Con su vida continuara_

_Y tú, en polvo te convertirás._

_Al primer día,_

_Fuerte se sentirás._

_Al segundo día_

_La debilidad te atrapará._

_Al tercer día, sueño tendrás._

_Al cuarto día, cerca del olvido estarás._

_Al quinto día, si la sangre no has bebido, condenado serás sin duda._

_Al sexto día, suerte tendrás_

_De ser recordado._

Iba a morir en seis días si no bebía necesitaba la sangre de Velkan Valerious , ofrecida voluntariamente. El problema era que él podía negarse….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

March le informó que sus vestimentas ya estaban listas. Le entregó sus botas, su ropa interior y su vestido negro, ahora limpio y remendado y con olor a jabón, ahora cosido y remendado en algunas partes.

—Muchas gracias— le agradeció Morgana.

—¿Necesita ayuda para vestirse? —se ofreció March.

Morgana le hecho una mirada a esa tela con tirantes, mientras se hacía una trenza simple, sentada en la cama.

—¿Qué es esto? — le preguntó interesada. El artefacto parecía un aparato para torturar o para cocinar.

—Es un corsé, señorita— le respondió March, obviamente divertida de que ella no supiera que era ese artefacto.

—Es para sus pechos y para su figura, sirve para realzarlos. Ha estado de moda durante años—

—¿Y cómo se supone que puedes respirar con esto? Prácticamente te apreta tanto que puedes morir—

—Yo lo he llevado media vida, usted se acostumbrará—

—No, gracias, me pondré otra cosa…. Es en serio, temó que en eso me ahogue—

—Oh, bueno, a mi hija tampoco le gusto al principio— aceptó March, dejándola para que ella se vistiera.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgana ya estaba acostumbrada a hacer tratos con hombres que querían venganza y que la necesitaban viva para ello. Bajó las escaleras, y vio a Velkan y a Ben en el vestíbulo. Ben salió en su búsqueda, lo que fue una suerte porque se resbaló en los últimos escalones.

Ella aceptó su mano para que la ayudara a bajar los últimos peldaños y anunció:

—Iré a Transilvania con ustedes—

Ambos hombres pusieron los rostros en blanco.

—Ben, sé porque me estoy muriendo —comenzó a explicarle y el rostro de Ben, generalmente pálido, palideció aún más.

Ante la mirada oscura de Ben añadió:

—Eras un extraño y me llevabas a la Diosa sabe dónde. No soy tan crédula, señor Barker—

—Bien, ella tiene un punto— aceptó Velkan.

—Bien, para hacérselo sencillo, al ver que a Ben no le afectaban mis hechizos, decidí ir por un ataque físico y encontré tu cuerpo. Era perfecto, pocas horas de muerte. Tú me entiendes, solo quería un zombi, pero… —

—Oh, casi me conviertes en un esclavo y sin querer me reviviste, No te preocupes, eso le pasa a cualquiera— le escupió Velkan.

Morgana apretó la mandíbula y respiró. Enfadarse y perder los estribos no le serviría nada.

—No, nunca ha pasado. Ningún hechicero ha podido revierte la muerte. Hacerlo es un pecado contra las reglas naturales—

—O sea que eso te convierte en una hechicera muy poderosa o muy descuidada— reflexiono el otro.

—¿Cómo iba a saber que tu familia estaba en el Purgatorio? — Morgana dio un paso adelante.

—A ver si entiendo…— dijo Ben, interponiéndose entre los dos, temiendo una pelea.

—¿Está prohibido revivir personas con magia—

—No, están condenadas o en una vida mejor— explicó Morgana.

—Pero la familia de Velkan sería un vacío legal, están en el Purgatorio, han muerto, pero no están condenados ni — pensó Ben, en voz alta.

—Descasando. —finalizó Velkan

—Al punto, Valerious , necesito tu sangre o me muero—

Velkan la miró, probablemente buscando una mentira o una farsa en su rostro o en sus movimientos corporales.

—Entonces, ¿no estás lanzándonos hechizos porque estás débil y te estás muriendo? Y no intentes mentir, te vi resbalar cuando Ben te atrapó en la escalera. Dos veces. —dijo Velkan.

—Sí— respondió Morgan, ya harta.

—Oh, entonces mi respuesta es no— dijo Velkan.

—¡Qué! ¿No la has escuchado?¡Va a morir! —le gritó Ben.

—¿Me dejas terminar, Ben? — le preguntó Velkan.

—Déjame adivinar… quieres algo a cambio—supuso Morgana.

—Sí. Quiero que mates a alguien—

—A Ben no lo mató y el perrito suyo es amoroso—

—No quise decir eso. Y, lo siento, Ben, pero no me gustan los perros y no voy a hacer una excepción con el tuyo—

—Quiero que mates a Vlad Drácula, un vampiro que no puede ser asesinados eres la bruja más poderosa de todos los tiempos, entonces un vampiro no te será gran problema. Toma mi oferta o déjate morir—

Morgana miró al piso

—Lo haré, pero después de eso, no te debo nada. ¿Me escuchas? —

—Otra cosa, una vez que yo te haya dado mi sangre, no puedes buscar represalias contra mí o contra mi hermana. Ni directa ni indirectamente. — añadió.

—Estás loco— aseguró Ben.

—No, Ben, estoy desesperado— corrigió Velkan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, Morgana no usará ningún corsé. Ella no los necesitaba en la Edad Media, no veo el porque los use ahora.  
> Sí, a Velkan no le importa lo que le pase a Morgana o no, solo quiere vencer a Drácula y que cierto cazador de vampiros deje en paz a su hermanita.   
> Ben necesitará mucha paciencia con estos dos.


End file.
